I Like Their Sound
by australialovingly
Summary: R5 was having any other average Christmas vacation in their hometown of Littleton, CO- until one of their songs plays in the local coffee shop. Ross goes down to the local radio station to figure out why, and manages to not get an answer, but possibly cause a concussion for the girl who played it. Raura. AU. Two-shot.
1. Christmas

**I couldn't update my other stories because even though I'm on break and free to write, I didn't know how to start. You know me, I write other stories instead of updating to get rid of my writer's block. So here's a Christmas present from me to you.**

**Inspired by Work Song by Hozier. When it was in The Longest Ride movie trailer I couldn't resist. I can't wait to see it (only because I love Britt Robertson) AND I adored the book-which is by Nicholas Sparks!**

**That song somehow morphed into this oneshot IDK. Hope you enjoy. (:**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukkah, & Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>The bell chimed rang as Rydel exited yet another store, the boys getting slightly more impatient as she perused the different little shops, decked out in Christmas decorations galore.<p>

Ross heard a groan from the back of the group, turning to see Rydel throw a punch to his little brother's shoulder. "How many more until you're done? I can't feel my toes!" Ryland exclaimed.

December 24th, 2014. 11:43 AM, according to his watch. The winter air crisp, and the sunlight filtering out through the scattered clouds that dotted the sky. Snow had to turned to slush in the small square yet, but it was at least 2 feet deep where their grandparent's cheery cabin home was, a short 15 minutes away from the square. He was so thankful for the peace and quiet, the sounds of quiet laughter and the rush of air as people hurried past, seeking the warmth of the indoors from the cold. This was the first time in a long time that they had gotten the chance to come home for the holidays, and the first time in a long time they got to unwind, without the fear of another performance or commitment looming over them.

It's not that he was ungrateful. Hell, it was his dream to be playing shows almost every night, and he got it. It was his dream to be cast as the lead in a hit movie, and not just 6 months ago, he filmed the sequel. He had another movie in the works, another music video released, and he couldn't be more happy. The band was more successful than he had ever dreamed of, and the year had been so unbelievably good to them. So they took a trip up back home to Littleton, and spent the past week partaking in snowball fights, skating & playing hockey at the local outdoor rink, and trying out the gun range for the first time with their grandpa. It was great. Everything was more than great, actually.

More than 30 countries around the world in a year and a half. 2014 had been like an extended 2013. It's like everything was falling into place. Well, _almost _everything.

"Oh calm down. I'm almost done, I just need to get one more thing. Grandma told me there'd be a new coffee shop around the corner, so we'll make a pit stop." she reassured her brothers, jogging towards the front of the group, leading the way.

**Stir**, the sign said in bold & winding green letters, Ross chuckling at the name. The sharp smell of coffee grounds greeted them as Rydel opened the door, Ross taking it from her as the rest of his brothers and Ratliff shuffled inside. He took the beanie off of his head, running a hand through his hair as all his senses gained their bearings from the onslaught of coffee and chocolate in the air. His cheeks tingled, the blood running back into them as he smiled, hearing the chords of a familiar song playing in the background.

_**When my, time, comes around  
>Lay me gently in the cold dark Earth…..<strong>_

He rubbed his hands together as he followed his siblings towards the counter, scanning the menu but still momentarily distracted by the music. Hozier had been one of his favorites for a long time, before Take Me to Church hit mainstream, & still had his album on repeat. His fingers twiddled, imagining the piano in his head as he hummed along.

It ended fast, since they walked in towards the end of the song, Ross lost in thought momentarily as he argued with himself, trying to decide if he wanted a Cappuccino or a Mocha, until-

"And that was Work Song by Hozier, ladies and gentleman. Hope you've been having a great Christmas Eve so far, even if it hasn't been noon yet." the woman's voice chuckled. She didn't sound older than 20, her voice blending in with of the various noises of the shop, machines whirring, cutlery clanking. "You're listening to KEX Alt-Contemp 98.7, and my one last request of the day is from Mandy, & here is Smile, by uh, R5."

What?

The all too familiar blare of the trumpets started playing, Ross laughing to himself, it being too good to be true.

"No fuckin way." muttered Riker, Ross turning to see his brother's mouth agape, his other siblings laughing along with them, goofy smiles plastered everywhere.

Ross watched in awe as Rocky clambered up towards the barista, slapping his hand on the counter as he demanded for her to turn it up. She only looked at them a little strangely, before rolling her eyes and obliging, pointing to the knob on the nearest wall.

Ratliff walked over since he was closest, and turned the music up, as the verse started, Riker mouthing along.

Ross hearing his own voice startling him a bit since he hasn't listened to any of their songs since they had left California. Sure, they released Smile's music video yesterday, but there was a difference between performing their songs, and listening to them like any other person. It was still a weird feeling to him, even though he'd been performing and recording music for almost 6 years. It was always surreal.

Thankfully not many very people were inside the small cafe, but the few remaining gave the group a couple stares and amused giggles. Riker made a point to walk around and tell everybody that the song playing was R5, and indeed that they were, the band, R5.

In the middle of the commotion, Ross walked up to the slightly annoyed barista, opting for a hot chocolate. She nodded, but looked at him a little longer than intended, and then sighed. "The station is two streets down, if you guys wanna go down there and check it out. They sell old records and CDs. Not very many people that Laura plays she _actually_ gets to meet." she set two cups on the counter and smirked, pushing them towards him. "Plus, hot chocolate is her favorite. Bring her one for me."

Ross shoved his beanie back onto his head, grabbing the two cups carefully, bringing warmth back into his still-cold fingers. He handed over a $5, the dark haired brunette handing his change back quickly. "Enjoy. Merry Christmas." she smiled.

"Thanks.." Ross scolded himself for failing to just now check her nametag, decked out with a Christmas tree sticker. "...Vanessa. Merry Christmas to you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today I feel like running naked through your street...<strong>_

Laura laughed at the opening lyrics, pushing a couple buttons before she took her headphones off, and looked up at her boss, Rob, through the window into his office..

"Nice choice of a song." She commented, clicking on the album cover on her laptop, taking a closer look.

"Sorry. Mandy called and wanted me to play it before your Christmas set. Sorry, should've asked." Rob said, shrugging sheepishly.

Laura shook her head, her eyes still glued to the screen, looking at the album cover. Some blonde guy taking a picture. "Nah it's fine, just threw me for a loop. Anything for Mandy." She smiled.

Robert Maddox and his wife Mollee took over the Littleton Radio Station after his father died, and turned it into the local alternative-contemporary station. Laura listened to it growing up, and Robert was more than welcome when Laura asked to intern there during high school, prepping for her music business major for college. Now, it was her full time job, only during the holidays though, or when she wasn't away at university. UC Berkeley had been a huge change for her, but she loved the bright and sunny California better than the freezing, and sometimes gloomy, Colorado.

Mandy was Rob's 11 year old daughter, a little girl far too smart for her own age, always with her nose in a book Laura had given her or calling in and requesting songs from artists even Laura was surprised she knew. Just the other day Mandy called in & requested Sinatra..

"Why R5? What's special about them?" Laura asked, clicking through the various songs that popped up when she looked through the station's library.

"I don't know. You know kids these days. Always liking the various boy bands." Rob shouted back.

* * *

><p>"Where exactly are you going?" Rydel asked, slightly amused, catching up to Ross as he nearly ran out of the cafe, not being able to sit for a good 5 minutes before needing to get up and move. Sure, his siblings were probably just as curious why their song just so happened to play on the radio, but it had been almost three hours since he'd touched his guitar and he was dying. Okay, <em>dying<em> was an exaggeration but there wasn't exactly a music store in Littleton so he wasn't really interested in anything Rydel had dragged them to see.

There were those type of people that couldn't survive a day without doing something, and his, well, was listening to or playing music. And he hadn't actually ever tried to figure out the chords to Work Song but now it was killing him _just a little_ inside because he needed to get his hands on something NOW.

It'd been awhile since they'd actually come downtown when they visited, and a long time since he'd actually pay attention to wherever they walked, since Rydel, his Gramps, or someone else, leaded the way.

"And why exactly do you have two hot chocolates in your hands?" Ratliff added, walking up to his other side.

Vanessa didn't specify which direction the station actually was, so he could've been going the wrong direction the entire time. Ross stopped shortly, turning back around, looking at everyone's expectant faces.

"Uh, I actually need to get something. I'll meet you guys back at the car in 15, yeah?" he nodded before taking off again, not bothering to stop even when they called out after him.

He turned down the cafe corner, and sighed in relief as he spotted the "98.7 Station" sign. He chucked his own cup in the nearest trashcan, growing impatient as he almost jogged towards it, hoping that he could get himself and maybe get his dad & Gramps a new record...

* * *

><p>The screen flashed red, signaling Laura that there was 30 seconds until the end of the song. She hastily put her headphones back on as she pushed the various buttons, quickly switching to her Christmas set list since it was almost noon and time to broadcast to the town square.<p>

"And we're back! Thanks for joining me as we celebrate the holidays here at KEX Alt-Contemp 98.7. It's right about noon, and you know what that means! It's time to crank out the Christmas hits, all by your favorite Alternative-Contemporary artists. Don't go anywhere, because we have Sam Smith and Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas."

She clicked off another button, and slid her headphones off as she peered at her laptop screen again, opening the tab with the list of the R5 songs. She went to click on "albums", wanting to check out more album artwork & see what this "R5" looked like, until she heard the front door swing open, the electronic bell chimes going off. (Laura set it to Jingle Bells, something a 19 year old shouldn't be overly excited to do, but she was so giddy when she'd walk into work and it'd go off.) Giggling, she looked up over to her left through the window that outlooked the store.

A blonde headed teenage guy walked in, Laura rolling her eyes, the kid probably wanting to request a song or rambunctiously peruse the records. That's what most did when they came in, half the time Laura having to kick them all out and threaten to call security because Robert wasn't around half the time when it actually happened. She flicked a switch on the desk, and set her headphones back onto her ears, propping her legs back up on the desk as she put her hands behind her back.

Even though it was only Christmas Eve, the best Christmas present Laura had gotten so far was the brand spanking new tinted window screen from Rob. With just the click of a button (or a flick of a switch), the other side of the window turns completely black, which is a perfect hideout from unruly customers. It had other settings, like the store's logo with a Christmas tree, Colorado State University's mascot decked out in a Christmas sweater, or just plain black. (Rob also didn't believe in blinds, which Laura originally had wanted, but he surprised her by going all out.)

She peered over at the guy, as he glanced around the store, chuckling slightly when the chimes ended. His eyes widened at their expanse selection of records, Laura biting back a laugh herself. The guy looked harmless, and she didn't blame him. The station building was small, albeit, but the store was stacked with records floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall. She closed her eyes, focusing back on Sam Smith, paying no attention to the curious customer, letting Rob take care of it, since his office was connected to the cashier counter.

It took only thirty seconds later until Laura heard muffled shouting, shoving her headphones off her ears as she opened her eyes, the guy standing at the cashier desk, Stir coffee cup in hand.

_Hm. He_ _probably __ordered from Vanessa._

"Rob?" Laura shouted for her boss, only sitting up slightly, her feet still perched atop the only available small empty space next to the various controls.

"You have a customer!" She shouted, pressing another button, Jason Mraz's somber voice floating lazily out of her headphones, eyes still focused on her screen, checking her email.

Only a beat or two of silence passed, before-

"Uh, hello?"

The knocking against the glass window interrupted her thoughts, Laura jumping up in her swivel chair, which rolled unsteadily as she toppled backwards, her arms flailing, and _failing_, to catch herself.

**_Ow._ **She scrambled to her feet, ducking under her desk as she peered up over it, her frightened eyes meeting another pair of shocked ones. She held his stare as she cocked her head, confused as to-

"Oh god. He can see me." She muttered to herself, closing her eyes in grimace.

She opened her eyes again, the blonde figure retreating from the glass, and before she knew it, managed to jump over the cashier desk, into Rob's office and into the booth.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?! Do you need a hand?" Ross asked, holding out a hand.<p>

The girl took a deep breath as she stood up quickly, shaking her head. "I'm fine, thanks." Setting the swivel chair upright before flinging herself back on it, she clicked buttons rapidly before he faintly heard She & Him floating from the front of the store.

She sighed again as she slid her headphones off her head, looking up at him. "Sorry, about earlier.. I didn't think you could see me."

Ross laughed, suddenly becoming aware of how nervous he was. She was absolutely gorgeous. Stunning, even as she blew the hair out of her face that had gotten in the way when she fell. She was strikingly similar to the barista he only just talked to ten minutes before, her hair a rich brown, like Vanessa's, but lighter, blonder at the ends resting atop of her petite shoulders. Which reminded him-

"You're Laura..right?" He asked, gripping onto the back of his neck, remembering suddenly the drink in his hand. "Uh, Vanessa wanted me to bring this down to you." He held it up, holding onto it barely, not knowing where to set it down.

Her eyes lit up. "OH! Thanks." She smiled, taking the cup from him gratefully as she set it gently on the shelf behind her so it wouldn't tip over and spill all over the controls (due to near misses in the past- since she had always been such a clutz).

"Why exactly were you concerned that I could see you? Unless you're dead-because last time I checked, I'm pretty sure I can't see dead people." He chuckled nervously, actually praying that she wasn't some type of ghost of Christmas past.

She laughed, taking off her headphones and stood up, walking over to the glass window he just knocked on. She picked up two cords and with a triumphant "aha!" plugged them together- and right before his eyes, the window lit up.

"The glass can tint, light up, or be completely clear. It must've gotten disconnected or something." The lights looked like a Ram in an awful sweater, but he was impressed. The detail on that thing was impeccable for a small shop like this.

Ross nodded in admiration, and turned to her, curious. "Hmm. Lemme guess. Crazy fans?"

She rolled her eyes. "Totally, the paparazzi flock after me." she laughed, waving him off. "I wish. Angry shoppers."

"And I looked like an angry shopper to you? You're just trying to hide." He scoffed.

"I'd say the same to you, stranger. It's Christmas Eve. Aren't you supposed to be at home, doing Christmas-y things with your family, instead of roaming about and scaring a poor girl in a record-radio station shop?" She smirked, a slight hint of a dimple.

"I'd ask you the same thing."

"It's my job, I live here, atleast."

"Who said I was a tourist?"

"You're not from around, or else I'd know you. Plus, locals know better than not to swing by. It's fucking Christmas, in case you forgot."

_Stunning, with a sharp tongue._

He held his hands up in surrender. "You caught me. Just a poor old tourist guy last minute shopping for his dad & gramps."

She laughed again, her smile warming up his own cheeks as if she was radiating her own heat of happiness. "Well, nice to meet you, poor old tourist guy. I'm Laura, but you probably already knew that from my sister, since she obviously sent you down here for a reason." She held out her hand, Ross shaking it eagerly, not really wanting to let go.

"Ross."

* * *

><p>"Is that all you need?" Laura asked, tucking her hands in the back if her pant pockets, rocking back and forth on her heels as Ross adjusted the beanie atop of his head.<p>

It was so cute. It was perfect for him, grey with snowflakes, something that looked like his mom had made him, which made her smile even more. It managed to trap his messy blonde hair just perfect, except for the unruly bangs he'd brush away every so often. And those eyes. The golden brown orbs lit up as he talked about all kinds of things, from the hockey he'd gotten play earlier in the week and the Elvis Presley records he just so stumbled on. Everything about him was too cute. He was kind, in a boyish way, and funny, and a bit too smart alec for her taste (but even she knew she was lying to herself when she said she didn't like that).

In the 20 minutes she'd help him browse the records for Bruce Springsteen (the one guy who held just as much importance as Elvis), Laura had gotten to know this stranger better than anyone else she knew now- as he spilled his entire life story in the time it took her to finish her hot chocolate. A big family of brothers and one sister, everyone moving out to California to support the oldest brother's acting career, and his dreams of wanting to learn how to fly a plane and eventually (or probably never) go to an aviation academy or enlisting in the Air Force. He didn't specify exactly what he did for a living, since, he was 18, her saying that what he was doing now possibly couldn't prevent him from going after that dream. Nothing can hold you back from doing what you truly want to do. What was stopping him? He seemed capable enough. She just didn't know.

Ross shook his head, shoving his free hand into his pocket as he took the packaged records from her. "Uh, that's about it. Thanks, for everything, really. And sorry for scaring you. I'll try calling in and requesting a song instead of knocking, next time." He winked.

She laughed, her cheeks warming slightly from embarrassment. "Next time?" Laura asked, her stomach dropping. She was leaving first thing after opening presents the next morning, since she was moving into an apartment & had to get back to school even though semester didn't start for another month. Her parents and Vanessa were even coming down there with her to get settled in, even picking the idea of having a New Year's Party as the apartment's first social gathering, "to break it in". She was closing up shop tonight and then heading home. There wasn't a chance for them to talk again-

"Are you going to see the fireworks on New Year's?" He asked, Laura seeing the invitation in his eyes. She felt awful. This guy was so nice, and she just HAD to meet him the day before she left…

Laura ducked her head, rocking her heels back down to a stop. "Uh, no, sadly. I'm actually headed back to school tomorrow first thing. I got a new apartment and my parents are helping me get settled. It seems weird, because its the middle of the semester, and I'm fully capable of moving in by myself, and I love my roommate Raini and all, but then she started working for Disney, and then I- I'm rambling." she stopped abruptly, laughing nervously. Before she could embarrass herself even more, she heard the back door open and shut, Rob poking his head out of his office.

"Hey, sorry. I had to run out and get something for Mollee for the baby." Rob glanced at Ross, and then stepped out of the door frame. "Do you need me to-?"

Laura understood his question, shaking her head. "It's fine. I had the set autoplaying while I helped him out. We're done actually, so-" she turned back to Ross, her heart sinking even lower. "I-" she started, not really wanting to say goodbye. "I hope you have a great Christmas. I'm sure your Dad and Gramps will love the records." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back at her, sharing the same sadness of their departure. "Thanks again." he nodded, saluting her before slipping on his gloves. "You too sir." he nodded at Rob, before turning around and walking back towards the front door, laughing with her as he opened it, Jingle Bells going off. He gave her one last wave, before the door shut.

Laura sighed, turning to walk back into the booth, but stopped when she'd seen the look Rob was giving her. "What?' she feigned innocence.

"He seemed nice. Why did he come down here, on Christmas Eve? Is he not a local?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, California actually. But Vanessa sent him down here. I guess he asked her if there was a music shop around, which is surprising because wouldn't he know that if he grew up here? And he didn't say how often he came back to visit? And maybe when he asked Vanessa this was the first place she thought of, but that's weird, because she knows better than sending people here on-"

The door chimes went off again, as Ross walked back in, a little breathless, the visible short bursts of puffs making him look like he'd just sprinted back from where he'd walked to.

"One thing actually-what song were you playing, before I walked in? I heard it in Stir, and-'" he trailed off, breathing hard.

Laura laughed, surprised at his entrance. "Uh, Work Song? By Hozier? One of my faves." She answered, pondering his question. It wasn't a surprise though, for someone like him to be running back to ask a simple question in the name of music. She would've done the same thing.

He shook his head quickly. "No, the one after. The one that was requested." There was a small glint in his eye, as if he knew something she didn't, but she shrugged it off for impatience.

"You came all the way back here for the name of a song?"

He shrugged, mirroring her own growing smile.

"Smile. By R5, or something. Never heard of it, but you can't argue with Mandy. She's the only who ever really calls in and requests." Laura said, tidying up the papers on the counter, taking his silence as question. "Why?"

"I don't know. Liked their sound. Just wanted to know who it was, that's all." He smiled, pulling his jacket tighter. "Merry Christmas Laura."

And with that, the door closed before she could even bid him the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 is coming, so review for more!<strong>


	2. New Year's

"Oh relax. It's one night. AND you'll have VIP access to the bar allllllll night. What's better than that?"

"It's so cozy here. I don't wanna leave the warmth." Laura said, snuggling into the blankets thrown around her legs.

Her apartment was so nice, and unbelievably homey. The open theme was something that she was so glad she invested in, feeling like she had more space than she actually had. Thanks to her mom, everything was furnished beautifully, from the plants along the windowsills to the plush carpet tickling her feet. Her dad helped hang up old movie posters that she had loved in her parents home, gifting them to her for Christmas for the apartment. Since all the appliances came with rent, they were already waiting for her arrival- Vanessa taking her grocery shopping as her parents did some sightseeing.

It was all great, until her mom sprained her ankle while out walking the trails with her father along the Golden Gate Bridge. And with that, her parents and Vanessa were sent promptly home. They felt bad of course, leaving her alone in her new apartment for New Year's but it wasn't that big of a deal until Raini showed up.

She surprised her with cupcakes meant for the welcoming party her parents never got to throw, and then whisked her away on a plane back to Los Angeles, in light of "you should never be alone on New Year's!"

So here Laura sat (or laid), on Raini's new couch, in her equally as new apartment. In Raini's impending relocation after getting notice of her paid internship at Disney's Studios, they apartment shopped together, both finding places they loved. (And getting matching couches so they could still be together 300 miles apart).

Raini jumped into the job immediately, getting to run around and be an assistant to various people on set, from producers to writers to actors. Music was Laura's thing, but TV & film was Raini's thing. Raini was intelligent, charming, and kick-ass at people skills, so Laura was proud of her for achieving her dream job. What made it even better was, that it was Disney. And with Disney, came _many_ good things.

"Live a little would you? You're 21! The big 2-1! Almost done with college and graduating as a junior! Can't you loosen up? We never got to go out on New Years. This is your chance!" Raini exclaimed, buzzing around the kitchen as Laura whimpered even more. She occupied herself by scrolling through the Netflix guide, trying to find a good movie for their girl's night. "I have plenty of New Year's left in my life to celebrate. It's not that big of a deal."

"Of course it's a big deal! Hello? Twenty one! Two-one!" Raini walked into the living room, handing Laura her plate of spaghetti, Laura staring at it blankly, even though it smelled amazing and her stomach was growling.

"I'm just not feeling it. I'm sorry." Laura sighed, twirling her fork and taking a bite.

Raini looked at her, her eyes softening as she sighed. "You were fine earlier, until I mentioned going out. What's wrong? Out with it. And don't just lie and say you're tired. You're my best friend. I know the difference between pouty and tired."

Laura gasped, laughing slightly. "I am NOT pouty."

Raini mirrored her smile, settling back into the couch as she took a bite of spaghetti. "There's that smile. Now come on, for real. What's going on?"

Laura sighed, wiggling around as she sat up a little straighter, ducking her head as she focused on her plate, twirling her fork again. "I met a guy Christmas Eve. He was a tourist, wanted to buy a record for his dad. We talked for 20 minutes but then he had to leave, and asked if I was going to be at the firework show on New Year's. And I told him no."

Laura looked up, shrugging a little sheepishly. "That's it. Sorry, I was just bummed out already, and when you mentioned the party it reminded me of that. It's sound stupid I know, I love California, don't get me wrong, but the snow and fireworks sounds much better than loud music and drinking."

Raini sighed. "I'm sorry. I promise you it won't be like that. Not like the stupid so called "New Year's" frat parties at SoCal. There will be music you actually like, plenty of artificial snow and you KNOW Disney doesn't disappoint with their fireworks."

Laura smiled, shaking herself out of her reverie. "You're right. I'm in LA! I should be enjoying it while it lasts. I'm sorry. It's stupid. What are the chances of us even meeting again? It's not like we were promised anything after. I would've been back at school and he could've been anywhere. Whatever."

Raini waved her off. "Knowing you, it takes a lot for you to get so upset over someone, especially if it's a guy. Who knows, if I had met him, I'd know why."

"Know what?"

"Know what made you dwell. His looks for one, but you're a woman of substance. He must've either been a genius or alien."

Laura nudged her best friend with her foot, laughing. "Shut up. He was passionate about music. I don't think I've ever met someone with that kind of caliber. It was nice."

* * *

><p>"Ross! Wait up! Jesus." Ryland said, Ross ignoring his siblings in his pursuit to find the security guy to lead them to Rydel &amp; Ratliff waiting for them. The airport was packed, and going to be packed with paparazzi soon enough if they didn't move fast.<p>

Someone spotted the guy, clad in dark suit and all as he led the whole gang towards the Escalade waiting for them. They clambered in, Ross not taking off his sunglasses until someone shut the door and the car took off.

"You know we let you be moody sometimes but Rocky says you haven't been saying much since we called. You're not the only one upset were missing fireworks." Rydel said, turning around from the passenger's seat, crossing her arms.

Ross leaned his head back on the headrest, closing his eyes. "Sorry. I'm just tired."

"Bullshit and you know it." Ratliff teased from the driver's seat.

Ross laughed, sitting up as he fiddled with the rings around his fingers. "I met a girl. Christmas Eve."

Riker eyes widened. "What?! When? We were together the entire time!"

This made Ross laugh even more, shaking his head. "No, after we went to Stir. When Smile played?"

Everyone nodded, but still looked confused. "_And_?!" Ryland asked.

"Turns out Littleton has a local radio station. The barista told me, told me to go down there if I wanted to check it out."

"AND?" Rydel exclaimed, hitting his knee in excitement.

Rocky held out his hands, shaking his head. "No, lemme guess. The girl who played our song, the radio host, was the reason why you had two drinks in your hand, you gave it to her, and then fell in love as she helped you peruse the records. The End."

Everyone looked at Rocky, then back at him expectantly, waiting for him to confirm.

Ross sighed, putting his sunglasses back on as he leaned back into his seat, bracing himself for the onslaught of questions. "You forgot the part where I asked her if she was going to see the fireworks New Year's, but then she said no because she was going back to school. But pretty much."

And to his surprise, no other questions were asked.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm gonna go get someone! Just meet me at the bar!" Raini shouted, disappearing into the already massive crowd.<p>

Laura glanced around nervously, tugging at her skirt. It was on the short side, and super cute, cream colored cut with black stripes, running down the sides, Laura making note of _not_ to point out exactly what kind of angles they made to Raini. (Music Theory needed some basic geometry skills). Its not that she was uncomfortable, because she had worn plenty of short skirts in her past, but it was the baring top that exposed her midriff, the chill wind blowing freely against it. **(Laura's actual 2014 KCA's outfit!) **

Her top was simple, a black sleeveless number that made her wish she had sneaked that cardigan Raini had initially told her to leave at home.

She glanced around her again, taking note of the time. It was **11:28**, according to the huge neon sign next to the mouse ear styled, ball drop, smack dab above the center of the stage. She saw people milling about, setting up and getting ready for probably the next act.

Laura remembered the bar, taking a few hesitant steps towards the crowd as she peered over their heads, looking for the quickest way to get to the tables with all the bartenders.

Once she made her way over, she ordered a margarita, fiddling with her clutch as she waited, picking up and nibbling on a hors d'oeuvre from a waiter passing by.

"Laura!" Raini called out to her, Laura turning to see her friend rush up to her, only to grab the hors d'oeuvre and chuck it away from her, pulling her into the crowd. "The person I wanted you to meet is about to perform! C'mon! Her band's so good!"

Laura tried to slow her friend down, reluctantly allowing herself to be pulled along, apologizing to the various shoulders she bumped and toes she stepped on.

She squinted up at the stage, not being able to see anything as her eyes adjusted, & it wasn't until she heard a familiar voice did she realize who it was.

"Hey everybody, thanks for coming out tonight. Hope you're having an awesome New Year's Eve so far, and I genuinely hope all of you Smile into 2015." He said into the microphone, the crowd going wild as Laura watched in awe.

_**Today I feel like running naked through your street...**_

* * *

><p>"Thank you! Hope you have an amazing New Year!" He heard Riker say, clapping along before giving one last bow, and walking off stage.<p>

A stage hand threw him a water bottle, catching it swiftly as he chugged it, feeling the muscles in his throat relaxing. They only performed 4 songs, which lasted about fifteen minutes, so it wasn't that much of a strain, but he was still grateful.

They stood to the side of the stage now, sectioned off by large tents covering what seemed to be the tech aspect of the event, camera crew people and stage hands running about, working hard to keep the show running. It was Disney, of course, with enough manpower to run an entire third world country. This press event? No big deal.

But a big deal to them, when they got called to perform for most of the Disney execs, it's television stars, and music artists at DISNEYLAND on NEW YEAR'S EVE. The band happily obliged, but had to leave their snow-filled vacation early and fly back to LA. They even left their parents in Colorado, reassuring them that they'd be fine by themselves for this New Year's.

The event was high-class, in a sectioned-off part of the park, fit with Cinderella's castle in the background behind the stage. Most of the park's visitors stood behind rope as they watched the show, and most of it was being broadcasted to the main public...which meant millions of viewers. Which, made him, not _that _nervous, but still nonetheless. Only Smile was filmed, since the program switched between the two parks, like the Christmas parade he did a couple years back.

"Hey, let's go meet Raini! I've been meaning to introduce you guys for awhile and she's here! Let's go!" Rydel said, bouncing up and down as she impatiently waited for Rocky to finish zipping up what looked like his one last zipper before handing it off to a stage hand to be put away.

Ross ran a hand through his hair before following Rydel, making a note of going to the bar after meeting this Raini person. It sparked some intrigue in him, feeling like maybe he knew who she was, trying to figure out where he'd seen or meet her before. He checked the neon clock, **11:46. **

It didn't click until he stopped short, effectively letting his brothers bump into him from behind as he pulled his sister's arm, looking back at him in confusion. "Wait a minute. Raini, as in, the Raini who works for Disney? Fresh out of college, or something?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so? Why?" Rydel started, before he heard a squeal, turning to see its source.

A short curly haired woman reached out to hug his sister, Ross backing up a little as he cocked his head in question. "Rydel! It's so good to see you! This is my best friend from college, Laura!" She stepped out of the way, the brunette he'd only see in his stupid daydreams coming into view, taking the breath out him as he laughed, it being too good to be true.

* * *

><p>"R5, huh?" Laura said, crossing her arms, putting on her best smirk.<p>

"I like their sound." He said, walking forward and wrapping his arms around her frame, Laura surprised at her own bravery when she hugged him back, chills running down her spine when his hand grazed the small of her back that was exposed.

"You guys know each other?" Raini asked, looking between the two in bewilderment. Rydel stood next to her, the same look of confusion.

"Were just gonna go and catch up, yeah?" Ross nodded, ignoring her question as he tugged on Laura's arm, backing up and away from his siblings. Laura got his silent plea, nodding as they backed up. "I'll talk you later?" she told her friend, ignoring her protests. "It was nice to meet you!" she told the blonde, before Ross pulled her away, laughing as she followed him out of the crowd.

They stood at the bar table, Ross signaling to the bartender as Laura punched him in the arm.

He turned back to her in surprise, a smile escaping his lips as Laura stood there, crossing her arms. "Why didn't you tell me? 'I like their sound?'' She scoffed, trying her best to look mad, but her resolve was disintegrating fast. He looked so good on stage, singing his heart out as she watched in awe. She didn't anticipate how good he'd actually be until he opened his mouth, and was mesmerized from start to finish. He also didn't look too bad, clad in the classic leather jacket rocker look, fit with dark pants that looked a little bit on the tight side, but nonetheless still really sexy-

"I'd answer that but you're checking me out." He smirked, rubbing his arm as he shrugged, smiling goofily down at her.

Laura laughed, her cheeks warming as he handed her a glass, taking a small sip before clearing her throat, her curiosity getting the best of her. "So, Disney? I didn't figure you to be so…"

"Bubblegum? Teenybopper?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well known." She opted for a better word, gesturing to the stage with her drink. "Disney's a huge company. Are you signed with them?"

He shook his head. "No, uh, Hollywood Records. We've been contracted with them for the past 5 years, but my brother, Rocky, has always been the kind of guy who likes being behind the scenes, so he's writing a ton more songs for other artists and branching out. His dream is opening up his own independent label, and he wants the band to be the first ones signed on."

Laura raised her eyebrows, impressed. It helped that his brother had his own band, and she knew how hard it was to really be appreciated and taken seriously as an upcoming songwriter. She had another year of school but she still worried about where she'd end up in the next year or so. Would she move out and come down to L.A. with Raini and see what she could do here? Or still live in the Bay Area and see what opportunities could happen there?

"I mean, what do you know, he could sign someone after you guys and hit record gold. Pull a Big Machine Records with Taylor Swift?" she smirked.

He laughed, nodding. "Yeah, maybe."

Another moment of silence passed before he shook his head, crossing his arms. "You never actually told me what you do, and your interests in music don't strike me as an engineer, so there's no way you go to UD."

Laura laughed, copying his stance as she crossed her arms. "Am I not capable of being a fighting bulldog? For all you know you could see me at your next show designing your stage setup and singlehandedly taking **all **your sexist assumptions down."

He smiled, countering back. "I _only_ said that because the 2nd best Engineering school to MIT is UC Berkeley, and considering you know Raini, that's where you go. _And_ considering that's also where Rocky applied and got in, _because _not only do they have the one of the best _business_ programs in the nation, but also a great music program in case one (like yourself) wanted to minor in it."

She just stared at him, her mouth twisting into a smirk.

"Plus, I know for a fact that the tech guys who set up our stage get masters in engineering, and unless you're a prodigy, WHICH I'm not saying you aren't, but I'm guessing you've only gotten a bachelor's degree in _business_, that's all you need to land a job here."

Laura signaled to a nearby waiter as she grabbed whatever drink off of his plate as she downed it, setting it down on the nearest table. "You Googled me, didn't you?"

"Kinda hard _not to_ considering you're one of the top in your class AND just so happened to intern for LA Reid your freshman year." He laughed, setting his drink down too. "My dad's an alumni at UD and friends with the professor who teaches Music Theory. Said he had never heard of a Laura with brown hair. So after some research, here I am, trying to compliment you but failing miserably." offering a sheepish smile. "I'm _also_ consciously trying to put up an effort when it comes to feminism and stuff like that. You wouldn't believe the shit my grandpa used to tell me all the time..." He cocked his head, a hand behind his neck.

Laura laughed, her cheeks warming, waving him off. "Well, you did a good job. You didn't fail. Thank you." She smiled. "And it wasn't just me working with LA Reid. More of a group effort, but.." she shrugged.

His mouth went agape, holding his hands up. "Hell no. You got to work with him! I have **yet **to meet him! You could become one of my writers for all I know, write the band's next hit…" he rambled off.

She cocked her head, her heart fluttering slightly at his choice of words. Laura looked at the clock again, **11:57** in bright neon letters.

"Oh yeah? What else could I be?" She smirked, inhaling sharply at her own gusto.

His eyes widened slightly, taken aback by her sudden question. He cocked his head again, his hand going back to his neck, looking up at the clock as if they had both remembered their surroundings again. The crowd had thickened around them, sucking them into the middle without realizing it. People were buzzing with excitement as the clock got closer to midnight. Raini was probably looking for her, but stopped caring with every passing second.

"What do you mean?" He yelled over the loud crowd, smirking right back at her, taking a step forward as the throng of people got even more excited, the clock changing to **11:57**. They were almost pulled flush as she looked up at him, her eyes softening as she faintly smelled what seemed to be his cologne.

"I mean, what if I do become your song writer? I graduate, land a job here, maybe work for Hollywood Records, I don't know, and work my way up. Or maybe, I join your brother's startup. _Or_ I go back to the station, desperately trying to avoid the pesky tourists in search of records for their grandpa. Forever living my life as I continue playing the hits. Or maybe some R5? I think I kind of like their sound.. " She answered, gauging his reaction.

Ross only smiled back down at her, shaking his head. "As much as that pesky tourist might need you to point out which Presley record to get, I think that, that R5 guy" he pointed to himself, "needs you more."

* * *

><p>It was her turn to tease him as she bit her lip, setting her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? For what?"<p>

Ross watched her glance at the clock again, this time reading **11:59, **the people around them shouting now, counting down, but he couldn't hear their words as he focused on her face, waiting for the nerve to challenge her back, but he threw all damns out the window. _Fuck it. _

"For this." he said before their lips crashed, the uproar surrounding climbing down to just a whisper, a little too perfectly. Time didn't freeze, like he thought it would, and his thoughts didn't jumble, because everything about this, about her, was right. He felt her sigh, melthing a little, knowing she felt that way too.

He finally pulled away, his hands and arms still wrapped around her frame as she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. She looked up, laughing as nudged him to look at the clock. It still read **11:59. **"I think we did that 30 seconds a little too early." He said, chuckling as he head everyone shout the numbers louder, 18, 17, 16, 15….

"What do you say, tourist, we try that again? Guess we finally get to see those fireworks, huh?" She said, smiling up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Now, _**I**_, like the sound of that."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope the ending isn't too bad. Leave your lovely reviews!<strong>


End file.
